Time Before
by KoalaBurr
Summary: I recently saw the episode “The return of the tragic priestess Kikyo” on Adult Swim, and thought that their whole meeting-relationship was sort of rushed, and for fluff purposes only, decided to create a this! KikyoInuyasha, fluffy later on, PG-13 to


Author's note: I was inspired to write this fanfiction after seeing the episode "The return of the tragic priestess, Kikyo". I felt during that episode that the whole account of their meeting and eventual 'relationship' could have been better if they had shown more emotion. This is a starting off fic, and I finally realized (after some persuasion on my friends' part) that the best couple in the anime had been Kikyo and Inuyasha. (But we all know how it will end... unfortunately.) So you Kagome/Inu fans will most likely disagree with this whole romance thing, so I'd advise you go up to the little character selectors and pick the two you like. I repeat: THIS IS A KIKYO/INUYASHA FIC.  
  
On to the disclaimer:  
  
Koala: Reading 'Feudal Japan for Dummies' Hmm... it says here that pure- blood dog demons like to hang out in forests... they like fighting their half- breed brothers... usually portrayed as evil Bishies...  
  
The plot bunny Agent Elrond (owned by TheUberBurger): (Wiggles nose)  
  
Koala: Hey, we are -not- stopping till I find the incredible and terribly hot Sesshomaru, kidnap him, then run after Jaken with a pitchfork.  
  
Agent Elrond: (wiggles nose)  
  
Koala: He's right I own nothing. If I did I'd be taking a money bath right now. Or sleeping on it. Or making dollar origami. Or... well, just go read now!

----------

A silver haired 17 year-old half-demon peered from his hiding spot, remaining concealed from the nearby villagers. Scanning the fairly crowded village square, he watched as small children laughed and shouted, tossing a ball back and forth to each other in front of a busy shop. An elderly man hummed contently while tending to the square's tiny garden. A mother of three juggled a screaming baby and two tiny hands as she hurried off to a place unknown. Scanning with his amber eyes further to the left, his pulse quickened as he saw the temple. The temple that housed the Shikon Jewel stood right in front of him. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long.  
  
He walked around the edge of town, trying to push back the feeling in his stomach that told him that he wasn't going to do this right. He kept his eyes peeled and alert for wandering or curious people about the city. At this point, he was totally confident in himself. The way he saw it, he was 'relieving' them of this 'burden'. And besides, what could a mere mortal do to him, the soon-to-be pure demon? Once he got the Sacred Jewel, they didn't even stand a chance.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the town around the temple, and watched the old man he'd noticed before as he collected his gardening utensils and hummed his way back to the hut beside the garden. 'Alright, this is it...' he thought to himself. As soon as the man could be seen no longer, he readied himself for the task ahead.  
  
He figured that he'd just quickly hop in, take the Jewel, and injure anyone who denied him his prize. He hadn't even considered planning. Planning was for whiners and wimps, who didn't have any skill. And that certainly did not describe one such as he. "Heh." A crooked smile reviled a pointed fang before he the dog-demon took a mighty leap toward the temple.  
  
Yes, yes, he was almost there. He could smell the power already. The adrenaline seemed to egg him on, coursing through his veins. He could taste the—  
  
"Stop there, demon!"  
  
A woman? A woman archer!?  
  
(Pung!)  
  
"Ahg..." Inuyasha squirmed as he felt his back hit something solid. Three more arrows, flying faster than the eye could see, flew dangerously close to vital limbs.  
  
It took Inuyasha a few seconds to realize what had just happened. Looking to his left arm he stared in awe at the perfection of her shot. The arrow was lodged in the wood of the tree behind him, but the thing that caught his attention was that the arrow had torn through his crimson kimono and just barely missed the flesh of his arm. 'This girl is a human? No less-- a woman?' But his curiosity was outweighed by his outrage, as this girl had meddled with his plan to acquire the Jewel of Four Souls. She was going to have to pay now.  
  
He looked up at the girl. Her brow was furrowed in apparent anger, her eyes shadowed. Her hair had been neatly pulled back into a low knot, and her petite body was covered in the usual priestess fashion of red and white. But even though she appeared to be petite, she stood tall, strong and willed. Her posture suggested that she wasn't about to take any nonsense.  
  
She certainly had it coming for her, didn't she?  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, girl?" he snarled.  
  
"I am the priestess responsible for the well being of the Shikon Jewel, and who may I ask are you, and what is your purpose here, demon?  
  
"Heh." He put on another smirk as he looked down and away from her, his eyes closed tightly. She spat the word 'demon' like it was venom, much like he spat the word 'girl'. She apparently had no idea who she was dealing with.  
  
"I guess you'd say that I am the demon, responsible for taking that precious jewel you guard so closely."  
  
The priestess girl sneered.  
  
"And how will you go about doing that?" she gave a hollow laugh before continuing, "Your current position attached to that tree, where I've conveniently placed you, suggests a change of objective, am I right? Where have your powers gone to demon?" she taunted.  
  
His anger was close to boiling point, and he violently tried to detach himself from the wooden shackle that separated him from the young priestess. But his efforts were fruitless, and the girl, obviously satisfied, turned on her heel and left the dog-demon bound to the tree.

----------

Well, first chappy. Me likes. Hope you do to. It's kinda short but I think it was a pretty good stopping place. Please tell me what you think of it. And like I said, I won't be listening to any rabid Kagome/Inu shippers. None! You hear me? (Beats them back with a stick)  
  
Review, or Inu here gets it! Holds up May-Sue to Inuyasha

Inu: NOOOOOOOO!


End file.
